Emperor Mateus
Emperor Mateus of Palamecia (パラメキア皇帝, Paramekia Kōtei) is the Main antagonist and final boss of Final Fantasy II. He is the Emperor of Palamecia who aims to conquer the world through demonic forces. Though known as the Emperor throughout the Final Fantasy series, the name Mateus (マティウス, Matiusu) was used in the Japan-exclusive novelization of the game: Final Fantasy II Nightmare's Labyrinth (ファイナルファンタジーII 夢魔の迷宮, Fainaru Fantajī Tsū Muma no Meikyū). Story Summoning up creatures from Hell, the Emperor was able to build up a massive army of demons. With this army, he slowly started taking over the world. However, several cities like Fynn resisted, but they were no match for the Emperor's might. Kingdoms that did pose a threat, such as Deist, were conquered only after their wyverns' drinking water was poisoned. While it never explains how he summons demons from Hell, it shows just how powerful the Emperor is. After Firion and the rest of the party gather several supplies to help aid the rebels and sink the Dreadnought, the Emperor kidnaps Princess Hilda of Fynn and makes her the prize in a tournament at his coliseum. Firion and his comrades attempted to rescue her. Of course, it is revealed to be a trap, and the Emperor unleashes the Behemoth on them. Locking the party away, the Emperor continues his assault on the land above. By the time the party escapes, the Emperor has summoned a giant Cyclone to destroy Fynn. The party makes their way inside, and makes another assassination attempt on the Emperor. He is defeated easily, but it is not over, as the Dark Knight has now taken over the Palamecian army. After getting into Palamecia's mountain-protected castle, the party confront the Dark Knight. Before they can do anything, the Emperor reappears, in a new demon body. By killing him, the party have only made him stronger, as he has now gained incredible strength and become Emperor of Hell. Ricard summons the Wind drake to get the party out of Palamecia while he confronts the revived Emperor. The Emperor kills the Dragoon easily. While we will never know if the Emperor intentionally killed himself to gain the dark powers of Hell, given the fact he already had power over Hell-spawn, it is a good bet it was his true intentions all along. Summoning the castle of Hell, Pandaemonium, where Palamecia once stood, the Emperor intended to reign over both earth and Hell. However, the party traveled through the Jade Passage and confronted the Emperor head on. He is eventually defeated, and fades away. The Light Emperor When the Emperor was killed, something unforeseen happened. While his dark side went to Hell and became the Dark Emperor, the light side went to Heaven and became the Light Emperor. With his new powers, he summoned the fallen souls of Minwu, Josef, Scott, and Ricard to him as representatives of those who fell in the wake of the Empire's conquests. After they traveled to his throne within the walls of Arubboth, he asked for their forgiveness and offered them eternal life. They are reluctant, and consider his offer. However, the souls of all the people they care about appear before them, and tell them to look past his charade. With their help, they realize they are being tricked, that this Emperor is no different from the other, and attack the Light Emperor. They defeat him, but he tells them it does not matter. As long as people exist, they will continue their bloody struggles of violence and war. Minwu comments at the very end that if anyone can change man's violent legacy, it would be Firion and his friends. Battles The Emperor is fought several times in the game. Twice by Firion's party in the main quest, whilst Minwu's party fights him once in Soul of Rebirth. Other Appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Chaos has summoned a combined force of Final Fantasy's ultimate villains in an attempt to gain control on a number of Crystals, resulting in total control of the Final Fantasy worlds. The Emperor of Palamecia is one of these villains. He stands as the villain opposing Firion. His appearance has been heavily based from his original character artwork, simply more refined. He uses his staff to command his magic spells from afar. His alternate costume is where his armor and hair takes on a white scheme, similar to the poster art of Final Fantasy II. The Emperor, along with Ultimecia from ''Final Fantasy VIII, seems to be one of the higher ranking villains among the roster. In multiple trailers, the two of them are seen presiding over the other villains in the Chaos Shrine. In another trailer, he confronts Firion and Squall Leonhart, and questions their decision to place their faith with the Goddess Cosmos. The Emperor attacks primarily using magic (including his signature Starfall) and has been described as a "trap master", requiring a great deal of skill to use properly. Among his abilities is the Flare spell, and he leaves behind traps and spells while moving, allowing him to corner opponents. This means the terrain greatly affects his abilities in combat, with his home arena of Pandaemonium naturally being the best arena for him to fight in. However, if he leaves too many traps he may be caught in them himself. The Emperor's EX Mode he takes on a form based on his "Emperor of Hell" form, in which his clothing takes on a darker color scheme and his face becomes demonic in appearance, and his magic recovers his HP. His EX Burst is Absolute Rule, in which the player must input five button commands within a time limit to use the attack. Horiuchi Kenyū will be providing his voice in the Japanese version of the game. ''Ivalice Alliance The Esper Mateus from ''Final Fantasy XII is named after and based on the Emperor. The Totema Mateus from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance is also named after the Emperor, but that is where the similarities end. Trivia *The Emperor was the first villain in the series to wipe out an entire kingdom by poisoning the water supply of their wyverns, an infamous act that would later be performed by Kefka Palazzo in Final Fantasy VI to an even grander scale where the water supply of people is poisoned. *It is told in the game that a previous Emperor of Palamecia once challenged the world to see who could reach his daughter on a high floor of his castle. Many men tried this challenge but they all failed until one man used a hot air balloon to reach her. The emperor was furious and embarrassed by this and swore revenge, from which the subsequent Emperors' desire for conquest was born. This story can be read in the Mysidian library in Dawn of Souls. It is basically an adaptation of the traditional Rapunzel fairy tale. *The Emperor is well known in Japan for his cheesy deathcry of "Uboaaa!" and the romanized version, "Uboar" is even the name of a popular Japanese fanclub of his. here Gallery Image:FF2 Emperor.jpg|Art by Yoshitaka Amano Image:Hell Emperor.jpg|Art by Yoshitaka Amano Image:Ff2psx 1.jpg|CG, Final Fantasy Origins (PSX) Image:20th Anni Emperor.jpg|Artwork for 20th Anniversary edition Category:Final Fantasy II characters Category:Villains Category:Dissidia Characters